


Destiny and Time, Forever Bound

by JustAPileOfAshProbably



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Zelink - Fandom
Genre: F/M, oot zelink, theyve been on my mind recently so I had to lol, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPileOfAshProbably/pseuds/JustAPileOfAshProbably
Summary: OoT Zelink Oneshot (but may possibly grow into multiple one shots if I feel like it).Post OoT and MM, I guess. A different take on the Princess and hero after the timeline is reset. Don’t ask for specifics, cuz I got none.
Relationships: Zelda/Link
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Destiny and Time, Forever Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Not gunna lie, I’ve been wanting to write something for OoT Zelink because they broke my heart and I’ve been desperate since to fix it. I only do one shots because I already have one story in the works and I don’t want to lose inspiration with that. ‘‘Tis life I guess.

Zelda wasn’t sure what to expect after she sent Link back. Maybe she was going to lose him forever. Maybe he’d never find his way back to her. And she was forced under someone’s watch to go looking for a Kokiri-like boy that she couldn’t remember. 

Perhaps she would remember. She _was_ the leader of the six Sages. She bore the Triforce of Wisdom for Hylia’s sake! Why wouldn’t she be an exception from time resounding itself? Link could remember his adult life when he used the Ocarina of Time. Maybe what she was doing was a bit more permanent, but did that really mean she wouldn’t remember him?

That she wouldn’t remember becoming Sheik. Or how Ganondorf killed her father and forced her to flee. How Link stumbled after she disappeared at Lake Hylia, searching for her while her entire being begged her to stay by his side. How Link looked at her when she stayed by his side after being knocked unconscious. How he foolishly tried to break the crystal with his fists, tears sweeping in his eyes. Or how, in this moment, he reluctantly handed her the ocarina and trusted in her choice to give him back his childhood. 

Her heart broke as she thought about losing this. Losing Link. Losing the love of her life and not even knowing she ever loved someone. 

She could only pray that they would find each other like they had in this lifetime. They’ve always been bounded forever, their roles in the greater scheme of things bringing them together. 

Maybe. That was the only hope she held out for as she closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as the last note rang out in the void.

* * *

Today was the day, she mentally reminded herself. Link would be back from his journey. She wasn’t exactly sure where he had been for the past three years. He had promised he would be back before her 17th birthday. Granted, he was cutting it a little short, but she didn’t mind so long as she saw him before the moon hung in the sky. 

Part of her was excited, practically bouncing through the halls of the castle with giddiness. She had a few friends in the Castle, but she wasn’t as close with them as she is with Link.

They always got along, trusting each other from the moment they met. He always had that adventurous soul, blindly following where his heart pulled him too. Years ago, it had drawn him to her in her courtyard. 

And then it drew him to a place he said she wouldn’t be able to follow him. He came back for a while, proving himself to be the perfect knight with the proper training. He went on adventures for weeks on end for years. Each time he left, the more disappointed Zelda became. Until he came back, which he never forgot to send her a letter telling her when, so she could do exactly this. 

Try and walk off her nervousness, babble about how wonderful the weather was because she was so excited. Try to read a book but then discard of it when it took her ten minutes to reread the same sentence twenty times over and still not understand it.

“You look chipper today,” A voice commented, laced with amusement. 

Zelda turned the corner, greeted with a knowing stare and crossed arms. 

“Well, it is a very special day, Impa.” She responded, matter-of-factly. She looped her arm through the taller woman’s and dragged her through the halls. 

“I didn’t know today was your birthday.” She retorted, laughing as Zelda frowned. “That’s in a week. Oh wait, the group who went to explore the outer reaches is coming back today, correct?”

She hummed in agreement, nodding her head as they exited the door to the back gardens. “Indeed they are, Impa.”

Impa stopped suddenly, making her lose her footing for a moment since her arm was still linked to the older woman’s. 

“Impa?” She asked, more concerned as the other woman raised a single eyebrow. “Is something wrong? I know you don’t always like General Eagus’ methods, but he really is fantastic at leading teams into undiscovered territory and mapping it out.” 

“Until he gets taken by some bandits and it takes his group about a year to track him down, rescue him, which added another year to a two-year mission.”

Zelda’s heart stopped, her concern abandoned as she followed Impa’s stare. At its source, stood a tall boy, dressed in green garments with the small amount of hair that wasn’t covered by his hat framing his blue eyes. The same blue eyes that she’s thought of every day since he left. 

Her face lit up, her mouth widening into the largest smile she could muster before she broke out into a run. This was it! Her best friend was home! 

And so. . . grown up.

She raced across the garden, reaching him by the fountain that he was leaning on. He caught her embrace easily, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. When he spun her around, her feet lifting from the cobblestone, she couldn’t help but giggle.

Another other time, around anyone else, she wouldn’t act this way. But this was Link. The only other person there was Impa. She could be just Zelda around them. And as she clung to him, nuzzling her head into his neck, she couldn’t be happier.

He finally put her back on the ground, but didn’t let her go as easily. His grasp tightened around her, pulling her even closer so he could brush his lips against her ear.

“I missed you, Zel.” 

The words, though hot against her skin, made her shiver. Her mind couldn’t function for a moment, so she simply tightened her hold on him until her brain caught back up. Finally, she responded by getting up on her tippie-toes, her one hand leaving his shoulder and reaching out until she felt the material of his hat beneath her fingertips. She drew away slightly, just enough so she could see his face. They were so close, an unsettling emotion making her heart flutter as his eyes flickered from her own to her lips.

Zelda leaned forward then, her lips barely grazing his. She felt his breath hitch, his fingers digging deeper into her waist.

“Missed you too,” She said softly, her eyes catching his before a wicked grin flashed on her features. She yanked the hat down, turning and using his own surprise to allow her to break free from his grip. She took off running, glad she was wearing flats and a light dress today. Really, it would have made it so much harder to run from her best friend in heels. 

She looked back after a few moments, watching him recover from the shock before narrowing his eyes on her running figure.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, taking off after her.

Normally, he would have caught up with her before she had the chance to get more than twenty feet away. But in the back gardens, she knew every turn to take. They re did the arrangements of the flower bushes each year, so Link was on his own in the newly arranged garden. The turns and corners were no longer the ones he would remember. 

But Zelda? She could evade him with ease in these surroundings. 

She was laughing as he called after her, incredulous and loud, but not angry in the slightest. As she ran past the doorway, she realized Impa had left. That or she severely missed the woman’s figure as she swiftly rounded the column, running back towards the fountain since Link had gained on her.

Really, three years and suddenly he was faster than any man before. How was that fair? 

She didn’t dare look behind her as she heard the footsteps growing louder, instead ducking breath a shallow rose arch, sliding on the ground before trying to get back up to continue her race around the garden. 

But to her disappointment, Link had simply jumped the arch, which to her was absurd since it was rather tall compared to the bushes around it. He tackled her then, ensuring she couldn’t get up, even though she tried.

Zelda burst into a fit of laughter as Link pinned down her arms, both of them breathing heavily. Her one leg was trapped between both of his, and on any normal day when she wasn’t up in the clouds with happiness, the entire situation might have made her nervous. But now? She was too excited to see him to really care about anything else. 

He watched her, his frown faltering as her laughter died down to a giggle.

“What a tease.” He joked, smirking before he rolled his eyes. She pouted then, looking up with wide, innocent eyes.

Seeing her reaction, his head dropped to her shoulder, his body vibrating as he laughed. His hands released her arms, instead positioning themselves by her shoulders, resting on his forearms. 

Now able to move her arms, she brought up the hat that she had somehow managed to hang on to, and failed miserably to put it back on his head.

He lifted his head, watching her in amusement as she just barely got it to stay on top of his hair. Her fingers lingered in his hair, her efforts to put the hat on abandoned as it fell to the side when he titled his head.

“Not a tease, just mischievous.” She told him, her voice quiet enough that she was sure no one else would be able to head over the fountains rushing water. Her eyes traced his features, finally taking in this new version of her best friend. Still handsome, that was a give in. But his cheekbones were more defined, his nose a bit bigger. The one thing that hadn’t really changed were his eyes. Still bright, filled with wonder, the color darker in the fountain’s shade. 

She saw him doing the same to her, probably wondering when she lost the last bit of baby fat in her cheeks or when her teeth had straightened themselves. 

But then their eyes found each other’s, and the rest of the world didn’t really exist anymore. Not the drops of water that sometimes made their way outside the fountain, not the fact that there were most likely guards on the other side of the door, not the fact that she was the Princess of Hyrule and was being pinned down by one of her own knights. 

None of that mattered in those precious moments. What mattered was the fact that Link was back. 

“I come back and your tricks have just grown, huh?” He inquired, making her giggle. 

“You make it sound so terrible,” She replied, then sighed. “Especially since you’re the one who made me wait so long.”

At this, his smile dimmed. “I am sorry about that. I wrote a lot of letters, but I’m not sure the Postman knew where to pick them up.”

“Probably the downside of exploring new areas of land.” She stated, her smile widening as his grew as well. 

“Yeah, good thing I’m not doing that ever again.” 

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, her hands now tracing his cheekbones. 

“Does that mean you aren’t going away again?” She questioned, hope in her voice as she though of all the possibilities. Mainly, she would be able to see him everyday. 

“No, I think I’m done with outside adventures for now,” He answered in a hushed voice, his eyes flickering down before he continued. “I wanted to start a different type of adventure. One where I wasn’t alone.”

“Not alone?” She echoed, quite aware of the constantly decreasing space between them. It was exhilarating, her entire body felt like it was humming with pure joy. It was overwhelming too, making it hard to focus on anything, even Link’s words.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could help with that, ya know?” He whispered, and she was simply aware of his voice wavering. “I don’t think I could have anyone else with me for this adventure.”

She brought his face closer to hers, the temptation too much for her to resist at this point. Every part of her being was yearning for her to crash her lips into his, the entire idea too intoxicating for her to think properly, especially with Link leaning even closer, making her thoughts blur together. She managed to hold off for a moment, just long enough to answer.

“I think I can handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s funny because I know OoT Zelink isn’t the probable outcome for those two in canon events but I feel like they’re one of the pairings that have the best potential for some real heart wrenching knight and his queen Fics but I can’t find any good ones. Lmk if you know of any completed OoT Fics that are really good and lengthy because I need something to binge read and make myself regret it because I lose sleep over it.


End file.
